Yoshi's Story
Yoshi's Story is a video game released for the Nintendo 64 that was released in 1997 and 1998. Story Intro ---- :Out of the blue the island fell, darkened by an evil spell. :The blink of an eye was all it took, and the island became a storybook. :The Super Happy Tree vanished too, and once happy Yoshis began to stew. :Only Baby Bowser could be so mean, to ruin the happy Yoshi's dream. :The island had paid an awful cost, for the Super Happy Tree was lost. ---- :Elsewhere on the pop-up isle, some Yoshi Eggs survived the trial. :The spotted eggs in that Yoshi nest, would soon face Baby Bowser's test. :One by one, they began to hatch. 6 little Yoshis - a perfect batch. ---- :They scratched their heads and looked around. Some even tried to pound the ground. :Sadness darkend every Yoshi's face. It should've been a super happy place. :They quickly saw the problem at hand, required a cunning Yoshi plan. :"If we grow super happy" the Yoshis thought, "we'll spoil Bowsers evil plot." :Their mission then was crystal clear. They had to go and spread the cheer! ---- :So it was, they all agreed to rescue the Super Happy Tree. :They set out to follow the trail of fruit, to find where the tree had taken root. :One Yoshi wondered as he bounced, if Baby Bowser could be trounced. :"We'll stay together." the others cried, "and stomp his Baby Bowsers hide." :By eating fruit and having fun, the deed would surely be done. :And so the Yoshi's quest began, to find the tree and save the land. :Just turn the page and you will see, how happiness grows in a tree. ---- Plot The Yoshis all live happily on Yoshi's Island. They are able to keep their peace through the power of the Super Happy Tree. Baby Bowser, jealous of the Yoshi's happiness, turns Yoshi's Island into a storybook and steals the Super Happy Tree. Six different coloured Yoshis must go and retrieve the Super Happy Tree and defeat Baby Bowser. Ending :All’s well that ends well. The Yoshi’s had broken Bowser’s spell. :The Super Happy tree was Back. They jumped for joy with their fruity snack. :And the Yoshis lived happily ever after. or :They danced before the tree. :And the Yoshis lived happily ever after. or :Now that the tree was safe and sound, the storybook was no longer bound. :Yoshi's Island returned once more, and became the happiest shore. :And the Yoshis lived happily ever after. or :And in the end it came to pass, the Super Happy Tree was found at last. :The Yoshis had broken Bowser's spell--a tale for all the isle to tell. :And the Yoshis lived happily ever after. Gameplay The gameplay will seem familiar to fans of Yoshi's Island on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System . The main forms of attacking are eating the enemy, jumping on them, or throwing Yoshi Eggs at them. The flutter jump also makes a return, which allows the dinosaur to jump at high distances. To produce eggs, Yoshi must eat an enemy, or repeatedly hit an Egg Block which will release eggs from said block. To beat a level, Yoshi must eat a certain amount of fruit. Each colored Yoshi has his own special fruit that will both raise his health more than other fruits, and give him more points. The color of the fruit corresponds to the color of the Yoshi; for example, Yellow Yoshi likes bananas. Some Yoshis share a favorite fruit, like Red and Pink Yoshi, who both like apples. All Yoshis love the melon fruit. Characters Main and Supporting *Yoshis **Green Yoshi **Blue Yoshi **Red Yoshi **Yellow Yoshi **Cyan Yoshi **Pink Yoshi **Black Yoshi **White Yoshi *Balloon Bully *Dragon *Ghost Rider *Huffin' Puffin *Miss Warp *Neuron *Poochy *Power Bee *Snake *White Shy Guy Enemies *Air Bag *Anenome *Anvil *Attacky Sack *Baby Bowser's Pet *Barbecue Guy *Bee *Big & Little Boo *Bill Blaster *Black Shy Guy *Blargg *Blindfold Boo *Bob-omb *Boo Block *Boo Buddy Swarm *Bullet Bill *Clam *Centipede *Chomp *ComBat *Do-Drop *Fly Guy *Flying Shy Guy *Frog *Fuzzy Wiggler *Goonie *Ick Worm *Jellyfish *Jelly Ghost *Lava Ghost *Limbo Guy *Mr. Eel *Nipper Plant *Nipper Spore *Pak E. Derm *Peeper *Piranha Pest *Piranha Plant *Piranha Sprout *Pirate Guy *Pogo Guy *Puffer *Raven *Sea Cactus *Snow Guy *Spider *Spike *Spiked Fun Guy *Spiny Fish *Submarine Guy *Teehee Butterfly *Toady *Vine Slime Bosses *Cloud N. Candy *Inviso *Cloudjin *Don Bongo *Baby Bowser Minibosses *Bone Dragon *Slug *Snorkel Snake Worlds and levels There are six worlds with four levels in each of them in the Yoshis' quest on returning Yoshi's Island to normal. Page 1: Beginning *Treasure Hunt *Surprise!! *Rail Lift *Tower Climb Page 2: Cavern *Bone Dragon Pit *Blargg's Boiler *Jelly Pipe *Torrential Maze Page 3: Summit *Cloud Cruising *Tall Tower *Poochy and Nippy *Frustration Page 4: Jungle *Jungle Hut *Jungle Puddle *Piranha Grove *Neuron Jungle Page 5: Ocean *Lots O' Jellyfish! *Lots O' Fish! *Shy Guy Limbo *Shy Guy's Ship Page 6: Finale *Mecha Castle *Lift Castle *Ghost Castle *Magma Castle Favorite fruits *Blue Yoshi/Cyan Yoshi - These two colored Yoshis love the taste of fresh purple grapes. *Red Yoshi/Pink Yoshi - Red and Pink Yoshis love apples. *Green Yoshi - The Green Yoshi's favorite is a watermelon. *Yellow Yoshi - Yellow Yoshis desire yellow bananas. *Black Yoshi/White Yoshi - These two secret Yoshis love every type of fruit that they can get their hands on. Gallery Screenshots File:Title Screen - NA and Europe - Yoshi's Story.png|The title screen. File:Title Screen - Japanese - Yoshi's Story.png|The Japanese title screen. Trivia *In a early beta of Yoshi Story, the Yoshis were going to make the same sounds Yoshis made in Super Mario World. *Also in a early beta screenshot, it was shown that a Brown Yoshi and a Purple Yoshi were going to be playable characters. *This is the only game that Baby Bowser appears in where Baby Mario doesn't appear, though he is mentioned by Baby Bowser. Category:Games Category:Nintendo 64 games